Some existing printers have the capability to store an image on an intermediate medium from which the image will be transferred and to accurately register that intermediate medium for repetitive imaging before transfer of the final image. This capability is employed, for example, to make up a color image by forming three color images on the intermediate medium in three separate steps, after which the complete color image is transferred to paper or other final medium to receive the image.
This invention takes advantage of such capability of the printing art to accurately register images on an intermediate medium. In accordance with this invention, partial images of a page are composed and transferred to the intermediate medium and that is repeated for the remaining parts of the page, thereby requiring less computing resources. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,899,196 to Mahoney and 4,195,927 to Fotland et al illustrate printing using such an intermediate image-receiving member, but not to compose a page by segments.